Parolit
by anaracchi
Summary: AU / Oh ayolah, anak kecil seumurannya masih dikelilingi oleh rasa penasaran dan keingintahuan. "Sudah kubilang kan, jangan minum banyak-banyak!" / Sepotong kisah author mengenai sebotol parolit :')


Minna! Balik lagi sama aku! Cerita ini genre-nya general karena aku juga gatau mau bikin jadi genre apa. Humor pun tak masuk.

* * *

**KAMICHAMA KARIN © KOGE DONBO**

**ENJOY READING**

* * *

Karin adalah seorang anak perempuan yang baru berusia enam tahun. Manik _emerald_-nya menatap sebuah cairan di dalam sebuah botol plastik. Cairan itu berwarna kuning cerah dan sedang diminum oleh teman laki-lakinya yang berambut pirang pucat.

"Kazune-_kun_, kau minum apa?" tanya Karin dengan lugunya. Kazune, anak laki-laki itu, hanya meminum cairan kuning itu sedikit, lalu menutup kembali botolnya dengan tutup botol.

"Parolit." jawab Kazune dingin sambil menyimpan minuman itu di atas kursi taman.

"Kenapa kau meminumnya?"

"Supaya kuat."

"Enak tidak?"

"Lumayan."

"Apa—"

"Kalau mau coba, minum saja. Tapi jangan banyak-banyak." kata Kazune dan langsung berlari ke lapangan bola, meninggalkan Karin yang belum sempat bertanya lagi. Karin menatap minuman itu dengan kepalanya yang dimiringkan olehnya.

_Kenapa tidak boleh banyak-banyak? Bukankah semakin banyak semakin kuat? _pikir Karin bingung. Gadis itu melangkah satu kali dan—lagi-lagi—menatap minuman yang sengaja disimpan di atas kursi pinggir lapangan.

Karin menatap minuman itu dan Kazune yang sedang bermain bola bersama teman-temannya secara bergantian. Kazune dan minuman.

Tangan mungilnya meraih minuman tersebut dan mengamatinya dari dekat. Cairan itu lebih terlihat seperti jus mangga.

_"Kalau mau coba, minum saja."_

Perkataan Kazune kembali terngiang di benaknya. Karin membuka tutup botol itu dan mendekatkan mulut botolnya ke depan bibir mungilnya. Sesekali diintipnya isi dari botol tersebut. Hidungnya tidak mencium bau-bau yang mencurigakan, membuatnya yakin kalau minuman itu tidak pahit.

Satu tegukan sudah dicicipi olehnya. Rasa-rasanya aneh, tapi enak. Rasa jeruk, tapi tidak manis atau asam. Rasa yang khas itu membuatnya meminum lagi cairan tersebut. Bahkan Karin menghabiskan seperempat dari botol tersebut, dan menyimpannya seperti semula.

Dirasakannya sesuatu yang tidak enak melalui perutnya. Karin memilih untuk duduk di kursi pinggir lapangan tersebut sambil meremas perutnya yang dirasakannya _mules._

"Karin-_sama_, kau kenapa?" tanya Kazusa, anak perempuan seusianya yang memiliki paras yang mirip dengan Kazune. Karin menggeleng pelan sambil menunjuk botol dengan isi _parolit _tersebut. Manik biru laut Kazusa mengikuti arah telunjuk Karin.

"Parolit? Ada apa dengan parolit ini?" tanya Kazusa dengan tampang polos.

"Aku mencobanya, dan rasanya tiba-tiba mules diperutku," balas Karin apa adanya. Kazusa yang masih bingung memilih untuk mengamati botol yang berisi parolit tersebut.

"Karin-_sama_, apa yang kau menghabiskan hampir dari setengah parolit ini?" tanya Kazusa akhirnya, setelah menyadari akan kejanggalan botol minuman itu sekarang dan tadi pagi.

"Ya..." balas Karin pelan. Kazusa pun _sweatdrop _dibuatnya.

"Makanya, minumnya jangan banyak-banyak," kata Kazusa. Karin hanya bergumam tak jelas meratapi nasibnya.

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Kazune yang sepertinya menyadari kehadiran Kazusa dan menyadari kejanggalan pada Karin.

"Ini loh, Kazune-_sama_, Karin-_sama _malah meminum parolitnya hampir setengahnya," jawab Kazusa. Kazune yang belum menangkap jelas maksud dari Kazusa pun mengerutkan dahinya.

Seketika matanya terbelalak, "Karin, sudah kubilang kan, jangan minum banyak-banyak!" kata Kazune _mulai _menceramahi Karin.

"Aku kira, semakin banyak minum semakin kuat!" kilah Karin tak mau diceramahi oleh Kazune.

"Yah, tapi tetep ada dosisnya dong. Kalau gitu caranya, ya panteslah kamu sakit perut!" balas Kazune. Sementara Kazusa yang hanya menonton argumen kedua temannya hanya ber-_sweatdrop_-ria.

Dan di tengah argumen itu, Karin merutuki sebotol parolit. Dan bersumpah kalau,

_Aku tak akan minum cairan itu lagi!_

* * *

_# FIN #_

* * *

Benar-benar gaje ya? Masih mending karena di sana Karin masih anak TK, nah aku? Udah mulai masuk masa-masa remaja aja sampai segitunya :')

Oh ya, kalau aku cuma minum sedikit kok (baca: seperempat botol), kalau temenku setengah botol-' /haha curhat/

Special thanks buat pelatih aku yang udah ngeganti topik pembicaraan jadi parolit dan mengingatkanku pada detik-detik aku tersiksa karena parolit-'

Cuma buat amanat aja; kalau minum parolit jangan banyak-banyak!-,-

Oke minna, arigatou sudah membaca!


End file.
